In Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-81288), a photographing optical device is disclosed which includes a lens drive device on which a lens, an imaging element, and a lens drive mechanism structured to drive the lens are mounted, a support body which supports the lens drive device, a sensor structured to detect a variation of a tilt of the lens drive device, a shake correction mechanism structured to swing the lens drive device with respect to the support body to correct a shake based on a detected result of the sensor, a shake control part structured to control the shake correction mechanism based on the detected result of the sensor, and an external terminal structured to output an output signal from the sensor to the outside.
In the photographing optical device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, during control of a shake correction by the shake correction mechanism, a detection output by the sensor becomes zero and thus an external device is unable to obtain a tilt of the lens drive device with respect to the support body. In other words, the photographing optical device is unable to inform the external device of a tilt of the lens drive device with respect to the support body.